Between the Real and the Neverland (fanfiction chap2)
by lintang puspita
Summary: Real life is real life. It makes sense. Everything about it, makes sense. Neverland is never land. It should never exist. Everything about it, never makes sense. What are you gonna do when you are in the middle of a real and a neverland? Which one should you really be at? What are you gonna do when you know both are in danger? when you are apparently the key to save both?


**Chapter 2 : Welcome to Neverland**

She didn't know where to go, actually, but she would feel bad if she stayed with Joey when she was that mess. She didn't even have idea where her little feet took her. She was just walking and just kept walking and thinking about things. She would try to understand her screaming feelings but then she would get dizzy and it would be an irony for her to faint in the middle of nowhere where no one could possibly know her.

The sky was going to be dark any time soon. The cold breezy air was starting to hit her small figure. She didn't know if it was just her or anything but she felt like, all that was welcoming her to somewhere different that she felt like she could never comprehend.

The sidewalk was too deserted for her for she used to live in such a crowded city. Even in that early evening. It was just too deserted and then she realized that she had been walking for hours that it was already 7 pm.

And to her anxiety, she was stopped by some random boys who didn't seem so friendly. They kept calling her beautiful and stuff and trying to touch her and to her luck, Alex had a good enough reflex. She could always avoid but she knew it could not be for long so she sprinted out as fast as she could.

For all this time she could feel how it was for not having that strange feelings because it was replaced by the fear one and as much as she didn't like to feel fear but she was kind of grateful.

Their laughs were really creepy for her ears. Their eyes were too. They had weird eyes color. It was like black..dark black but it was like there was red in it. Red and dark black.. She kept on running and running and she would always turn around to see if she was far enough from them. She had that feelings that actually those random boys could catch her up easily but they were just playing around. She hoped she was wrong. Oh then the next minute she felt like she was right. She ran into someone that she thought it was one of the boys.

"you should watch your step, girl" the boy said.

The boys who were chasing her might not seem so friendly but they sounded "friendly" and that one boy in front of her sounded anything but friendly.

"I'm sorry" Alex said, lifting her head up.

As soon as they looked into each other's eyes, both looked startled for different reasons. He had the same eyes with the boys but the difference then was she had a clear view of them because she stood right in front of the tall shaped figure. On the other side, he smelled her scent.. He never saw human being walking around the area he was living in.

"oh hey Justin! Come on, mate, it's not only you who wanna have fun with girls" there one of the boys said.

"oh?" the boy they called Justin said.

He didn't release his eyes from looking at Alex and neither did Alex. Then, he smirked of the fact he had a human being in his hands already when he actually wanted to go human hunting seconds ago. Meanwhile, Alex couldn't help it seeing that adorable smile that boy had but she didn't want to smile to some random stranger so she bit her lips, hard.

"dammit, Justin! You don't know we're like fools going with this chick's game" one of the boys said again.

"she made it seemed like she was trying her butt off running from us when ya know in fact she could just run. oh what a game haha"

"well, y'all are fools" Justin uttered.

He then grabbed Alex' hand and made her get in his car. Alex flustered of the fact that those boys just let her go with that Justin guy. It didn't seem like Justin was one of the gang.

Boys would fight over a girl they try to flirt with, right? She wondered.

But the question was, was Justin trying to flirt with her when he knew she was a human? Ha no. He took her from the boys because he wanted all her blood for himself before the boys even realized that she was a human being. How could Justin know she was a human when the boys couldn't ? because Justin had that ability to sense everything, whether they're human or not or animal or..just everything. The answer was simple as that. Everybody could sense the smell of everybody in there but the difference was, Justin could sense the smell of everything.

"hey let me go!" Alex protested and trying her best to release herself but that boy was just that strong. It was like she could do anything but he would just remain still like it was nothing.

"shut the hell up. I'm helping you"

His answer did really shut her up only because she was really upset if it was even possible cuz all this time she was always upset. She didn't understand even a piece of what those boys talked about. She had no idea what was going on. She was a big mess in front of her boyfriend and then she was in a car with a random boy that she had no idea where that boy would take her. She thought he was driving her home. But then again, he was a stranger. He wasn't supposed to know where she lived in. But a girl could always hope..

He wasn't just another stranger. He was the one who anyone in that land was afraid of, that was because of the things he was capable of doing. And he was the one who was granted by having a great sense of smell and a great power to hurt anyone only by his/her mind. No one would dare to mess with him. He was the greatest in that land along with the queen of the land and the queen's older sister. The three were strong with their own special gifts. The difference, Mertha was the queen of the land who rule the land with thousands of army. She brought peace to the land. she was a good and wise queen. Maria, her older sister wasn't crowned as the queen because Liz, the knowing girl, had told that she wouldn't make a great queen. But she was mad of being a queen not only of that land but also the queen of the world. So, she lived separated from her sister and built her own army. On the process of creating a huge army, she killed many humans and changed them to be an immortal creature and that was out of the rule. The queen Mertha banned anyone to kill humans and to create immortal creatures. Animal was all that was allowed to be killed. The queen sent many people to look for her and bring her back to her to discuss things and punish her but it seemed it never worked. She wasn't easy to find. On the other side, The queen would always try to have Justin by her side to be her army. She never wanted a special like him walking around in the land just like the other ordinary ones when he had a great power in that dead body of his. Maria was the same. They both always tried but Justin himself never wanted to be under control of anyone even if it was the queen. He was a rebel. He never went with the rules. As much as he loved humans blood he wouldn't kill them in a great amount of number. He wasn't mad of killing human.

Alex fell asleep without her realizing it. She finally came to a stop at a huge white house. His place. He kept touching her face and neck ever since he put her on his huge couch. He really wanted to bite her but he didn't feel like it.

Finally she tried to open her eyes and soon her eyes became as big as a fresh tomato seeing that stranger boy right on top of her, touching her face all the way to her neck and what made her wonder hard was, the lust that was plastered in his eyes was different..

"what are you doing? You should get off of me"

"what am I doing? What are YOU doing h.e.r.e?"

"I.. I.. I was just walking and then I got here. I don't.. I don't know"

"well..you should know you shouldn't be here"

"oh alrite. Just let me go then"

"oh no can do, babe. I won't miss a thing. Besides, I'm thirsty right now."

"you're thirsty aint my business. You have hands so I'm guessing you can just grab a glass yourself"

He smirked hearing that. His hands never stop touching her.

"I don't need glass. Besides, I'm trying to fulfill my thirst right now"

"what the heck was that supposed to mean though?" she thought.

"oh whatever. Just please let me go" she said.

She was confused hearing every word that was out from his mouth. It was like they had hidden meaning.

"alrite. Let me do something first and I'll let you go" he smirked and before she could comprehend anything, he leaned in to her neck and to her luck, there was a sound of a door opening, there that was a curly haired girl stood.

"Justin, what are you doing?! Oh my God! You brought human here?!"

"oh shut up, Liz" he stood up and soon he was right in front of Liz.

Alex startled by everything. How that girl said she was human. Of course she was human, she thought. And how fast Justin could get to Liz who was standing in a meter away. Justin kissed Liz to shut her up. It was nothing to him kissing girls. He kissed every girl. But to some girls, it was something. Meanwhile, Alex startled seeing that.

"oh that was rude" Alex thought.

"shh. You know as rebel as I am I'm not gonna bring human here." Justin whispered in Liz' ears.

"she came here all by herself. And I helped her, anyway." He said, smirking.

"anyway I heard nothing's free in this world so she'll pay for it" he said again, smirking.

"hey! What do you mean? Oh whatever. I can pay you only if you let me go first you know" it was about time Alex opened her mouth. It was so innocent of Alex for thinking that Justin was talking about money.

"alright Justin. If you're planning to finish her off then i guess i've got no problem. Anyway, I'm here cuz I wanna tell you something really important." The girl named Liz said.

"I don't think that there's something important to me"

"there is. It's about this living girl who can save our land and the world and us"

"you know I don't give a shit about that."

"but you know you're the one who's able to do that, not even the queen"

"wow wow wow. This place is sick weird. I can't even understand every word these people are saying when they talk. What kind of place is this, seriously?" Alex said breaking Justin and Liz's conversation.

"this isn't like another place. This is a land. a land everyone like you would wish to never step a foot here." Liz said, smirking

"see that? You start again!" Alex said and she walked closer to Justin and Liz.

As soon as she got there. Liz startled in all of a sudden.

"what the fuck, Liz?" Justin urged, not liking her sudden move.

"she..she.. what's her name?"

"she's uhm..oh I guess I forgot asking her that. Hey, what do you call yourself?" Justin who was leaning himself to the wall behind him said

"Alexis Enderson. Now you wanna know my address so you can drive me home?"

Liz' mouth and eyes dropped to the floor. She was the one she had been looking and waiting for. She couldn't believe the human girl that had the blood to kill Maria, the rebel sick girl who had a sick mind to rule the world, was standing right in front of her. Justin knew that, of course, since Liz told him everything. and soon he stood up straight.

"damn" was all that was out from his mouth.

Justin's house The Deserted Street (Alex walked in)

Their Eyes

Justin's Eyes


End file.
